


His Little Spider

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play for Coping Mechanism, Arackniss Needs A Hug, Arackniss is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Caring Sir Pentious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Infantilism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention Of Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Sibling Love, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Sir Pentious and Arackniss have been dating for a while. But there's an underlying issue that is being difficult to resolve. The abuse that Arackniss is receiving from his father. In hopes to ease his spider's mental and emotional distress, the snake finds a unique coping technique. With this new found coping mechanism, he hopes that it'll be able to open the little spider's eyes at last.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 114





	1. The Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading through some Age-play stories and I ended up getting the strangest idea. I've seen it done with Angel and Alastor, but I'm going to be doing something different. Some in complete left field.
> 
> This is going to be a Pentious/Arackniss story! AxelGear from Youtube made me fall in love with his version of Arackniss and I've read plenty of Pentniss stories.
> 
> No smut. Mentions of Kinky times. Mostly focuses on mental and emotional healing. I don't know how to write smexy times. Hope you all like it! This is my first time writing a Pentniss story!

Chapter 1: The Issue

When dealing with trauma, it's difficult to find a way to properly handle it. Some take medication to help ease it. Sometimes it's therapy. Other's tend to throw themselves into work. Or a hobby. Some go to extreme measures. Resulting to taking drugs. Or drinking excessively. Some end up repeating the same trauma that they were subjected to. There was no telling what was a right or a wrong way. Some found it easier to deal with than others. Others it was too much. Yes trauma was a sensitive subject to address, let alone understand. After all two people can experience the same trauma but come out with two very different approaches to deal with it. And that's what our story is about. How one person, or should I say demon, found an unexpected coping mechanism to help the one he loves.

It was a usual day in Hell for Sir Pentious. The snake kingpin was currently working on a new invention. His minions, the Egg Bois, were making themselves useful by handing him tools that he needed. He had a new plan to help take over more territory. And that involved new inventions. He was going to have to stop eventually. Before he would work for days on end until he collapsed. Now he couldn't. Not when his partner was living with him. A small smile spread across his face.

Arackniss. The little spider had stolen his heart. Arackniss was actually the son of one of his clients, Henroin, one of the leading drug kingpins of the underworld. The spider was much smaller than his father. While Arackniss stood at five feet, his father stood at ten. Even his younger siblings were taller than him at nine feet. Hell, Pentious himself stood at seven feet and was thirteen feet long if you measured his full body. Despite his small frame, the spider was a Mafia boy. He was his family's top sniper. He was quick shot and could hit a fly's wing from across the room. He was basically his father's second in command. Yet that didn't mean Arackiniss' family life was well.

Pentious knew that it was a taboo subject. He hadn't meant to be smitten with his client's son. But the two ended up getting along so well. Despite the rocky introduction that they had. But over time they ended up falling for each other. And mending his relationship with his younger siblings. Arackniss ended up actually moving out of the apartment he shared with his father since he arrived in Hell. He was now living with his lover, his boyfriend. It was a lot for Arackniss to realize that he was bisexual. And it was a greater relief that he managed to have move out before his father could learn of his attraction to men. He kept it hidden though. Because if Henroin found out that his oldest was into men... it wouldn't be pretty.

Actually, most of the personal experience with Henroin wasn't pleasant. Pentious took a lot of time of easing Arackniss to tell him about his past. And it made him concern. Sure Hell was no stranger to horrid people. But while he had learn to be synthesize to many things, but those who abused others, specifically the ones they were suppose to love, did not sit well for him. But for someone to treat their children so horribly? It left an uneasy pit in his stomach every time Arackniss would come back with injuries. Sure injuries heal, but the emotional trauma lingered much longer. It was difficult to get the small sniper to open up after each horrid altercation.

"Mr. Boss Man?"

Sir Pentious looked over at the egg. It was Egg Boi 46.

"What is it 46?"

"Mr. Arackniss is home. He didn't look good."

A surge of worry shot through the Victorian villain.

"Thank you 46. That'll be all."

He set his tools down and made his way to where the spider was. He hope Arackniss would be in a mood that he'd allow some care to be given.

* * *

Arackniss felt like shit. A job ended up getting botched. And it wasn't his fault! Yet he still had to face his father's wrath out of something that wasn't in his control! So why did he feel so guilty? Was there something Pa saw that he didn't? Did he accidentally miss a signal? Did he not hear a command given out? Was he not hidden enough? He didn't understand. What could he have done wrong? He was pathetic, wasn't he? Pa must've noticed something and he failed to do so. God everything fucking hurt... He probably broken a few bones. Or sprained something. It didn't matter.

It hurt to open the door. But it didn't matter. _He_ didn't matter. His _feelings_ didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was bleeding, or limping, or if his body felt like it was being stabbed by a million needles and on fire. He just had to push through it. Like always. After all, his father depended on him. He couldn't be weak. He had several jobs to do tomorrow. He ignored the blood that was dripping and matting his fur. He just hoped that he could make it before Pen saw him.

The snake always got so worried whenever he'd come home injured. And even more so when it was from his own father. Even though Pent told him this wasn't normal behavior, he was just so sure that it was when it comes to him. He was a fuck up. He was going to take this time to learn to be more aware. To not screw up any more jobs. He was relieved to see the bathroom in front of him. Good. He just needed to get insi-

"Nissy!"

Fuck. He didn't want Pen to pity him right now. So much for not running into him. He groaned as he stopped. He moved to turn and face him.

"Hey Pen-"

"Are you alright? Oh dear just look at you! Did a job go badly for you?"

"Sort of..." He admitted. "Pop wasn't too happy about it."

The snake's eyes furrowed in concern.

"Arackniss, your father-"

"It was my fault. I guess I wasn't as alert as I thought as was. No big deal. Just got to be more-"

"Arackniss."

The small sniper stopped when snake gripped his shoulders. He looked away. He couldn't bare to look into his partner's worrying eyes. He shifted uneasily. He hated when he was placed in this position. The silent judgment and unspoken discussion that they have to yet to properly address. He shifted awkwardly, trying to get more weight off his injured side.

"Let's get you cleaned up, patched up and I'll fix dinner."

Arackniss felt some tension leave.

"Yea, that sounds nice."

Pentious knew that it was best not to immediately confront Arackniss on his father's treatment of him. The spider often got defensive, excusing the cruel treatment that he was being subjected to. He knew that he couldn't let him continue this destructive behavior. But the problem is that he didn't know how. His lover was very defensive and dismissive on his father's behavior and his own personal well being. How was he going to make him see that he couldn't continue this path? He'd have to look for answers when Arackniss was at work tomorrow. Because despite his injuries, the small spider would refuse to quit work unless his father allowed him too. He hope he could figure something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I'm going to posting for this story. I hope you all like it and will stay tune for future chapters! Thanks for reading!


	2. Researching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! It's that time for a new chapter!
> 
> With Arackniss away at work, Sir Pentious does some research. He finds an unexpected option that he didn't know existed before.

Chapter 2: Researching

Arackniss had left at four in the morning, having an early hit, with multiple others as well as some items he needed to pick up for Henroin. There was also the fact that he would be gone for two days. This was perfect time for Sir Pentious to start looking up ways to help the spider. After he had eaten, he immediately went onto his computer to start doing some research. He started typing.

_Coping techniques for abuse victims._

And click. Instantly millions of resources were provided for him on Voogle. He spent the time writing everything he thought would help him understand what was running through his lover's mind. There were articles that would brought him to understand slightly on what Arackniss' thought process was. Articles that focused on the abuse that occurred in childhood. He wrote down every possible hobby that he thought the little spider would like to enjoy. When he finished with that, he moved onto a different topic.

_Therapeutic treatment for abuse victims._

More sources appeared in front of him. He started reading through when something caught his eye. There was a technique about the former victim reenacting positive memories from their childhood. Curious, the snake typed in a new topic to discover.

_Reliving childhood as an adult._

Once again his computer lit up once more. As he was reading, he was shocked discover that this type of lifestyle. It was called Age Play, Age Regression or Infantilism. Apparently many accounts were about others that had horrid upbringing that wanted a chance of a second childhood. To relive what they didn't have. This made the snake ponder. He knew that Arackniss had a difficult childhood. The harsh lifestyle of being a mob boss child and the high expectations that he was given. He thought back to any conversations that the sniper had informed him of his past.

He didn't recall much. Just that his father was a cruel, judgmental man. Often resulting in beating those to shape who he wanted them to be. And that Arackniss received the worst of it in order to protect the others. The knowledge hurt. To know that his boyfriend had forced himself to grow up so quickly to adapt to the harsh life. Thinking he found the perfect solution, he started to get work on a plan. He knew that Arackniss would shoot the idea down if he just outright told him. No. He had to subtly ease him into it.

Even though the articles gave him a lot of useful information and read stories from Sinners from personal experience. He still wanted an actual discussion to see if this route would be appropriate. While most of the sinners found it pleasurable in a certain _explicit_ way, he highly doubted that his little sniper would enjoy that type of thing. Besides, this was for Arackniss' mental health, NOT for shaking of the sheets! And despite his reservations, he only knew one person that he could talk to. And he hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

"You want ta what!?" Angel Dust exclaimed.

"I want to discuss this...age play. I want to know more about it." The Victorian Inventor explained once more. "I think it'll greatly benefit your brother."

The white and pink spider was flabbergasted. While at the same time, he found it fucking hilarious. His tough, serious, snarky, no-bullshittin' older brother being treated and dressed like a small child? Sure he himself had done age-play in the past. All for his job. Hell, the daddy kink was a small part of that community. And that was his most used word when it comes to his flamboyant persona. He had no ideal why his best friend's rival was interested in age-play, but who was he to judge kinks? He was in an industry that profited off of them after all!

"Okay then. Jus' one question. Why? Why do ya wanna do age-play wit' my brother?"

"His mental and emotional well-being."

That was not the answer that he was expecting. He was expecting something sexual, but then again, this _was_ the prude Sir Pentious. Unless you said it out right, any sexual innuendos or hints were going to fly right over his head. Seeing his confusion, the serpent continued.

"You see, your brother has been under much distress with your father. Yesterday he came home after a job that did not end well and your father had reacted very poorly."

Angel frowned. He knew exactly what his father was like and how often Arackniss took the blunt of the abuse. Sure, he didn't understand when he was younger, and he did harbor negative feelings towards his older brother when he didn't stand up for him at all. Since they've made up, he's been more understanding on why his brother hadn't spoken up at the time. The day Henroin had found out Angel Dust had been caught with a boy and kicked out, his father had beaten his brother the night before and his throat was grabbed so hard that he was unable to speak. God he felt like an ass after all those years. While he and Molly knew that Henroin was a piece of shit and didn't deserve the time of day, their shorter brother didn't. He stayed and continued to put up with whatever shit Henroin dished.

He tried getting his brother to open up on why he would stay after all the horrible that were done to them, but the small spider never gave him a proper answer. Just shrugging it off or giving some vague answer. Every time the two tried to make him see reason, he'd get defensive and snap at them. The twins may not known how he died, but there was an unspoken fear that Henroin's wrath may have accidentally killed him. Though they prayed that it wasn't true. The white spider could see how this could help his sibling. And how knows? Maybe it would work.

"Al'ight. I'll tell ya what I know. Jus' on one condition."

The snake gave a small exasperated sigh. He should've known. He crossed his arm, giving the taller demon an unimpressed look.

"It's not going to be something vulgar, is it?"

"Of course not! All I want is to play caretaker too. Say if you need a babysitter or somethin' or ya don't wanna worry 'bout Niss bein' alone if he does snap."

The kingpin hummed thoughtfully. He hadn't quite thought of that. He would have jobs himself that would require him to be away as well. And while Arackniss wouldn't be alone-alone persay, the Egg Bois were not quite made to handle such heavy emotional and mental stipulations. He nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I see your point. If I was to leave our home at anytime for long periods, you will be called upon to take care of him."

"Alright!" He cheered.

"Now, tell me everything you know."

* * *

Taking the information that he had learn, Sir Pentious now had a solid plan. He went back online the moment he got home to his manor. He had a lot to do if he wanted this plan to go smoothly for his dear distressed spider. He was going to order a few things online because shopping in the stores were not an option. He didn't want the judging looks of others and he also didn't want the possibility of Arackniss running into him in the store. He only bought a few things. Mostly child-like clothing.

As he was browsing he noticed some toys. Remembering the story the spider told of his father ripping to shred his favorite stuffed animal, he immediately started to look for the closest thing he could find. His eyes landed on a plush baby blue elephant. He knew that elephants were his favorite animal since they were the largest land creatures and he remembered some fond memories of trips to the zoo before his younger brother and sister were born. He instantly bought it. He just knew that Arackniss was going to love it! He looked over at Hat, who he had placed next to him.

"Do you think Nissy, will like it? He did say elephants were his favorite animal!"

Hat nodded in approval. This caused the snake's grin to widened.

"I knew it! I ordered everything for same day delivery. That way we can surprise him when he gets home."

Hat grinned in agreement. Sir Pentious giggled as he placed it back on top of his head.

"Excellent! I can't wait to see his face when we show him!"

The serpent was giddy with excitement. But he knew that he had to be careful on the approach. If he didn't do it correctly, then Arackniss would clam up for some time and he didn't want that. He'd rather get to it now before something bad happens. And he didn't want his darling spider go through any more torment than he already had. He was determined to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay... this did not end up as long as thought it was going to be. But that's okay! It's more words than what the last chapter was!
> 
> Pen has learned about age-play and he's sure it's just what Arackniss needs! And it's going to be even crazier when Angel Dust, his own brother, is thrown into the mix! With what he's learned and gathered, can the snake convince his tiny spider to try what he's discovered? Or is it going to backfire on him?
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to review! I'd love to read what your thoughts!


	3. A Subtle Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! This chapter involves self-harm! If you do not wish to be triggered, please turn back now! Other than that I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Arackniss arrives back home after another meeting with his father. Sir Pentious does what he can to help ease the pain.

Chapter 3: A Subtle Start

Sir Pentious was eager for Arackniss to arrive home. He had made sure that he made a nice Italian meal and his favorite wine to go along. He spent the entire time researching so he could make sure that he'd do everything correctly. He knew that Arackniss wouldn't look at his search history since the two respected each other's privacy. He hoped this would work. He made sure that the Egg Bois had eaten so that they wouldn't interrupt him and Niss. He perked up when he heard the door open. Perfect timing! He went to greet the little spider.

"Nissy! Welcome home!" The snake grinned as he slithered up.

The small spider grunted as he walked passed. Confused, he followed.

"Is everything alright dear? I made dinner!"

"Yea... 'M fine. Jus' a shitty day."

He gave a small nod.

"You will join me for dinner won't you? Everything is set and I made your favorite."

The spider paused for a moment. He gave a small nod. He just had something to do first.

"Y-yea... I'll... I'll be there. I just... need ta do somethin' real quick."

"Very well. Don't be too long. I don't want your dinner getting cold."

The small mobster grunted in response. It had been a horrible day. Sure he got the job done, but his father was still furious about yesterday. And who did he take his anger out on? Him. Nothing physical today. But the verbal abuse was enough to leave him shaken on the inside. He just needed to be alone right now. He made his way into the restroom and shut the door behind him. He locked the door behind him, not wanting to be interrupted on what he was about to do.

He knew he didn't have long as Pen was waiting for him. But still. He just needed to feel better for a short while. He went over an air vent was and pulled it off. Inside, he had placed a small knife into it. No one ever noticed it was inside. Or that the nails were loosened that he could easily pull it off. He grabbed a red towel and some gauze and bandages. He sat down next to the vent.

He knew this wasn't the best way to deal with his issues. But he didn't know how else to handle it. He couldn't... he couldn't talk to Pen about it. About everything his father did. How awful he felt. How much of a failure he was for not being born the ideal son that he wanted. And it wasn't for a lack of trying! He tired! He threw himself into the family business to try and please his father. Do everything Henroin asked without complaints. He did everything his father ever wanted, so why? Why did he continue to treat him like shit? He was the only kid that stayed by him! Even in the afterlife!

He pressed the edge of the knife against his skin. He avoided the main arteries. He didn't want to bleed out. He just wanted temporary release from the pain he was feeling on the inside. To distract him from the cruel words that plagued his thoughts. The first cut helped ease some of the tension he was feeling. This was good. This was what he needed. Redirect the pain. From internal to external. Even if it's just for a short while.

Another.

And another.

And _another._

Each cut taking more of the tension away. Yes it hurt. But it averted the harsh onslaught that lingered in his mind. Giving him something else to focus on. He felt himself able to finally relax. Yes, he was in pain. Yes, tears had formed. But he didn't care. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn't understand why he did this. He knew that Pen would be asking him a lot of questions that he didn't know how to put into words. That he'd be horrified. But he didn't know how else to push away his father's comments. This was the only outlet he could find.

Now that he was feeling better, he bandaged himself up. If the snake found out, he'll just lie and claim that it was work. Make it short and to the point. Besides, he worried enough. He didn't need the aspiring Overlord to get into private matters that didn't concern him. Especially when it came to the Family business. Specifically, issues with Henroin. He just wasn't ready to deal with that complicated piece of his life at this moment. Now that he was patched up, it was time to join Pent for dinner.

* * *

Sir Pentious was patiently waiting for his small companion to come out of the restroom. He was making sure that everything would stay warm until he arrived at the table. He knew work always caused his little spider to be stressed. This is why he was doing this. He was pleased to see him finally arrive. The mobster sat down in his seat. His grin widen when he saw the surprised look on his face.

"You made Pestro Chicken Strata."

"Along with the Arugula Salad!"

The spider was touched at what he was doing for him. Though honestly, he felt like he didn't deserve Pentious' care and love a majority of the time. He knew that he did, but it just didn't feel like he should. He felt the edges of his mouth twitch to a small smile. The serpent always knew how to get him to smile even when he didn't feel like it. He looked down at his food, not trusting himself to look at his lover's eyes.

"It's great Pen. Looks delicious."

"Hopefully the taste matches up to it's appearance!" He chuckled. "Though why shouldn't it? I did make it after all!"

God damn it. Why was he so adorable when he was cocky? He really didn't want to cheered up and just focus on the pain and self-hatred. But fuck did his precious noodle just know what to do to change his mood. Even if he didn't know he was doing. Dinner normally went as it always did with them. The sniper would mostly sit in silence as his partner would go on about his day, his plans, or other bits that he felt like talking about. He chipped in every now an again to show that he was listening. As he was finishing up, the snake perked up noticing.

"Oh Nissy! I have a special surprise for you!"

"Dessert?" He asked.

"No. Something more permanent. I'll go get it!"

Arackniss didn't question what he got him. Pentious did basically every romantic thing he could think of to remind the spider that he loved him. Whether it be leaving little notes, buy new clothes, or planning a big romantic night that usually ended up with them in bed together, he had to admit that he did look forward to what his seemingly clueless yet intelligent noodle had gotten him. While Pent went to get his surprise, he took the time to put away the leftovers to take with him to work tomorrow. He placed the dishes in the sink to do them later.

"Oh Nissy, my darling little arachnid! I have your surprise!"

Said spider turned around to look at him. He went over to him, curious on what he was going to receive.

"Okay Noodle. What's the surprise?"

"Ta-da!" The snake chorused, holding out a baby blue plush elephant.

The elephant had darker blue inner felt inside it's large floppy ears, and the ends of its limps. A pale gray ribbon was tied around it's neck. Arackniss was unsure what to make of the toy. Or why his lover had decided to gift him with such an item.

"A... toy?"

"An elephant plush to be exact!"

"I... see that. But why a plush?"

The mobster was honestly confused by the gift. He hadn't had a stuff toy since before the twins were born. And he had no interest in such things since. He was an adult, a mafia boy. Cute little things like this weren't his thing. Though he had to admit, the elephant was his favorite animal. Yet he couldn't remember if he mentioned it to the older demon or not. Pentious looked at the toy then back to him.

"Why because it's your favorite animal!"

Oh. Okay he did mention it to him.

"And you told me that your father ruined your own favorite toy when you were very young."

He remembered that? Huh, he had forgotten about that conversation. He didn't think it was that important. But it apparently it was important enough for his boyfriend. He was surprised on how much it resonated with him. Pent went out of his way for him to get him a toy of his favorite animal in order to create a new good memory to replace the bad. He swallowed.

"Pen..."

His smile started to fall into a soft frown.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, doubt seeping into his voice.

He couldn't not like it! His made sure to make it his favorite animal in order to get him to accept it! This was to help kick start Arackniss into being open about Age-play! If he didn't accept the toy, would he deny the clothes as well? Would he get defensive when he started to use the pet names he planned on using? Oh, his plan couldn't fall through before he got started! This was vital to his small spider's well-being! If he didn't open up... he didn't know what to do.

Seeing the snake starting to be come disappointed caused him to feel a twinge of guilt. He stepped forward and placed his hand on his arm. Sure, it wasn't something that he normally cared about. But he couldn't say that it wasn't thoughtful. Especially that it showed that he was actually being listened to. Something he thought was just a stupid detail in his past ended up meaning something to the other. God he was turning into a sap.

"Hey, hey. I do like it. I do. I just... didn't think you'd remember something so insignificant."

"It's not insignificant, Arackniss. What your father did was horrible to do to such a young child. Especially since that child was his own son. I know it doesn't erase the pain he caused. But I want to give you something to show that I care about your happiness."

God fucking damn it, how did he end up with such a considerate and thoughtful boyfriend? He took the plush out his hands and looked it over. It was stupid, and pointless, but fuck did it cause a warm feeling in his chest. Just knowing that he went out and got him something just to make him smile. He looked up at the snake with a shy, unsure smile.

"Thanks Pent. For... caring. And listening."

The snake grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Naturally darling."

"I'm gonna go put this somewhere safe. Thanks again noodle."

Once the spider was out of sight and earshot, Pentious couldn't help but do a little fist pump. Yes! It worked! The first seed was in place! Now that he accepted the toy, he had grounds to pursue his plan. Now it was time to initiate step two. And hopefully soon, Arackniss would bring up what he was doing to instigate the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh our poor little spider. He's got a lot of problems that he's minimizing in order to cope. Thankfully he has a sweet thoughtful noodle that is his boyfriend!
> 
> Step one, getting Arackniss to accept the plushie, has been a success! Now Sir Pentious is ready to emerge step two into the spider's routine. Will it be a success like the first? And will he find out about his beloved's need to self-harm?
> 
> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	4. The Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another chapter everyone!
> 
> Sir Pentious had managed to sneak in the pet names. Now he plans on the clothes. Sadly, a panic attack was not what he was expecting.

Chapter 4: The Panic Attack

It had been about two weeks since he started doing the pet names. So far Arackniss wasn't all the wiser. He just chalked it up to the snake being himself. So that was going very well. The two alternated who cooked which meal. Today was Sir Pentious turn to cook breakfast. The last few days had been incredibly stressful for his partner and he was hoping surprising him in bed with breakfast and one of the new shirts would help brighten his mood. He loves seeing the rare smile on the little spider's face.

Once he finished making pleasing to the eye he carried the tray into their bedroom. One of the Egg Bois was carrying the morning newspaper as they followed behind him. He quietly opened the door to not alert the sleeping spider. He slipped in, shushing the Egg Boi. The egg nodded as he stayed quiet. The snake sat the tray down on Arackniss' nightstand. One of his favorite ways to wake up his lover was by placing light kisses on his face, hair, neck and shoulders. It almost always had the spider waking up in a good mood.

He bent down to the smaller demon's resting form. The spider was lying on his stomach. He was holding his pillow with one arm as the other hang off the bed. His mop of a hair was strewn over his eyes. A bit more of a bedhead than his usual ruffled up hair. He gently started placing kisses and lightly flicking his tongue close to his face. The spider mumbled as he curled his face into the pillow. A few more kisses and his right eyes opened to groggily peaked up at what was disturbing his sleeping.

"Good morning sweetums. I brought you breakfast."

The sniper yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked groggily at him and the food. A small smile started to form on his lips.

"Breakfast in bed? You're spoilin' me, Noddle."

"You deserve it. You just relax and enjoy yourself."

Arackniss made himself comfortable as Pentious placed the tray on his lap. Since this was his day off, the snake had planned on pampering the normally emotional-constipated spider. Today was the first day that he was going to integrate the child-like clothing. He had mulled over which shirt would be less childish in order have be open to receive it. With him being in a good mood, he hoped this would be help keep his good mood going throughout the rest of the day. The Victorian snake motioned for the Egg Boi to go get the first gift. The Egg nodded and went to get it.

"Damn babe. I don't know what the fuck has gotten ya ta do this shit fer me, but I am so fuckin' in love with ya right now." The smaller demon told him as he ate.

Pentious chuckled.

"I'm glad that I can please you." Feeling a bit flirtatious, he ran his finger up his lover's chin. Lifting his head to look up at him. "In more ways then one."

This caused Arackniss to awkwardly swallow his food, causing him to cough and choke at the implications that his boyfriend just made at him. The snake chuckled.

"Fuck Pent! Ya can't say that type of shit when I'm eating!"

"Can't I?"

The spider rubbed his hand down his face. Damn it. He had barely woken up and his crazy boyfriend was making him flustered.

"God, you're insufferable."

The snake chuckled, placing a kiss on him.

"And you're cute."

"I am not cute." He retorted, grabbing the coffee mug. As he was about to take a sip his phone went off. He grabbed it and held it up to his ear. "Yea Pops?"

The once calm demeanor of the spider suddenly changed. It was now more anxious, worried. He had pulled the phone away from his ear to prevent his ear drum from rattling from his father's angry rant. Pentious looked at him with worried eyes. He couldn't quite make out what the Mob Boss was saying, but he knew that it wasn't good. Arackniss brought it back to his ear.

"I-I'll be right there Pop. I-I'm on m-my way."

He hung up and made his way out of the bed, sitting the tray on the nightstand.

"Nissy?"

"I gotta go. Pop is expecting me."

Gone was his relaxed manner. Gone was the bemused tone that he was speaking with. Gone was the rare morning smile that he loves bringing out. And all because of fucking Henroin. It was like the large spider had a sixth sense of knowing when his eldest child was feeling a hint of happiness just so he can tear it down. He loathed the man for how he treated his own child. The Egg Boi came in just as the spider was getting dressed. Pentious motioned for him not to do anything. The living experiment did as it was nonverbally told. He just looked at his "father" with curiosity as the arachnid got dressed.

"But... this is your day off..."

Arackniss paused for a moment then continued on. Yes, it was his day off. But it didn't matter. Henroin ordered him to meet with him and he had to. He just hoped that his dad was pissed about a job and wanted him to take care of it. ...and not take it out on him.

"You know how it is Pent. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that said, the spider left. Leaving behind a concerned snake along with a confused egg. He knew what Henroin was like when he was angry. He only hoped that it was just a job he was upset about. And not what he feared it would be.

* * *

It had been hours since Arackniss had left, but that didn't mean Pentious' anxieties haven't gone down. He prayed to whatever entity that would hear him that his little spider was okay and would be home soon. He tried to focus on his projects but worry crept making its way to the front of his mind. He had basically just given up working for the day. There was no way he could focus the the looming fear that Henroin was possibly taking his anger out on Arackniss.

He wanted to call. He so desperately wanted to call him. But he couldn't. Not if he was on the job or in a meeting with Henroin. Arackniss was adamant about it. Too dangerous for it. They settled on texting. That way with their secret code, no one could understand what they were saying. It mostly food related messages. Metaphors for what was really going on. He had sent a message of an hour ago and there was still no reply.

He was about to send another one when he heard a thud outside the front door. He instantly made his way over to it, jerking it open. He could see his lover was leaning against the side of the door, clutching his left side as his lower arms gripped the opposite forearms. Blood was dripping from wounds. His eyes were squeeze shut as he took in harsh breaths. The snake let out a horrid gasp at the sight of his beloved arachnid.

"Nissy!" He exclaimed in shocked, his hood flaring out. "Oh dear Lucifer! Let's get you inside and patch you up."

Unfortunately due to his hood expanding at such a quick and unexpected manner, this caused Arackniss to violently flinch and sink to the ground in fear. Sir Pentious had managed to catch him before he could. The little spider recoiled feeling someone touch him. His breathing started to become erratic. The Victorian demon looked down at his lover in worry as he carried him inside. He could tell that he was in the midst of a panic attack. And he hoped that he would be able to calm him down.

* * *

A disappointment. A disgrace. Stupid. Worthless. Incompetent. Words that swarmed through his mind even after successfully dragging himself back home after the brutal beating that he had received. His father hadn't called him to fix a job. No. He was just in a drugged and alcoholic rage and Arackniss was the poor unfortunate soul that had to endure it.

He couldn't bring himself to open the door when he arrived home. What was he going to say to Pent? How was he going to react? Fuck. He was pathetic. His father was right. How Pentious had managed to stay with him for as long as he did was phenomenal. Because he obviously didn't deserve him. Did... did Henroin found out? Oh god... did... did this mean that he was going to thrown out of the Family now? Was he disowned? What was he going to do without the Family? Would he be branded a traitor? Disloyal? He wasn't! He just... He just wanted to be happy for once!

He could feel his heart start beating in his eardrums. His stomach tightening at the anxieties. He felt the acid of the bile rise in his throat. He swallowed he as leaned against the door frame. Why was it so hard to breathe all of sudden? He could hear the door open. He couldn't look at his lover's face right now. He could only imagine the look of disappointment and pity that the snake was wearing.

"Nissy!"

He had opened his eyes a bit but he instantly shut them once Pent's hood flared out. Fuck! Fuck! He was pissed! He fucked up! Damn it! He was done for! Henroin was right. He was pathetic! He suddenly felt himself getting grabbed and he recoiled. He was fucked right now. Pen was probably pissed at him. He had to be. He was going to dump him and kick him out and he'd have to move back in with Henroin. God everything hurt... his head, his chest, his arms... He'd end himself if he wasn't already dead.

"Oh dear Lucifer! Let's get you inside and patch you up!"

What for? He doesn't deserve to be bandaged up. He honestly should be left to his injuries. He felt his throat tighten up more. Oh god. Before he knew it, he vomited. He heard his lover shriek in surprise. Now he did it. Now he really fucked up. Damn it. He was pathetic. He could hear his boyfriend calling for the Egg Bois to do something, but it was becoming hard to hear. It was being drowned out by a ringing in his ears. Air. He needed air. Why couldn't get he get air? Was his clothes always so tight? Damn it. He needed to breath! How could he had allow this happen? Why did he have to be so weak?

* * *

Sir Pentious was surprised and very worried when he saw the distressed spider. He had ordered the Egg Bois to go and get the first aid kit. His heart ached for him. He was obviously panicked. Arackniss' fur was a dull grayish color. He was trembling and sweating. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He was no stranger to when Arackniss would panic. But this was much worse. He had never seen his spider like this before. He gently moved him inside, shutting the door to give them privacy. Not like they really needed to with how his mansion was heavily guarded with the security system he designed and the gated fence. But it was mostly for the smaller demon's peace of mind. Especially when there could be potential nosy busybodies peering through the bars of the gate.

He gently held him in his arms as he tried to reassure the younger demon. He couldn't help but exclaim in shock and surprise when he vomited. He looked at the other Egg Bois near him. He pointed at them.

"You! Get the tub ready!" He pointed to another. "And you go and get me a towel!"

"Right away Boss!"

"You got it Mr. Bossman!"

The Eggs ran off to do what their employer demanded. Pentious turned his attention back to Arackniss and gently held him close and rubbed his back. His did his best to give comforting words in order to ease his distressed partner. There was only so much that he knew what to do. He just continued reassuring him that he was safe and everything was okay. The snake knew that this couldn't continue. The constant pressure he was putting on himself. The ongoing fear that always lingered in the back of the spider's mind. No. He needed to tell him. He hoped that he did enough to help open his mind up about it.

He had noticed that when he wasn't looking, Arackniss would play around with the elephant. On one occasion he had it sitting next to him as he was cleaning his guns. It was such an adorable moment, he had secretly taken a photo of it. It was just so cute! He had to! Getting an idea, he turned to another Egg Boi.

"You, go and get Arackniss' stuff elephant."

"Sure thing Boss!"

He did his best not to cringe at the drying vomit on him and Arackniss. Oh yea, a bath was in need. For the both of them. Soon the Egg Bois came with the desired items. He grabbed the towel out of his minion's hands and starts cleaning them both up. Once he had clean them up as best as he could, he handed the filthy towel back to the Egg Boi. The one that was sent to get the elephant came back. Sir Pentious instantly snatched it out of his hands and held it up to the panicking spider.

"Nissy, Nissy, look at the elephant. Focus on the elephant, okay love? Breathe, darling, breathe."

The snake did his best to get his lover to mimic his breathing. Inhaling, exhaling. Keeping it at an even, slow tempo. He slowly slipped the toy into the arachnid's arms in order to comfort him further. He was pleased to see some of the tension come off of his shoulders after a moment of clinging to the plush. He gently wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through his hair in order to further secure him. After a couple of minutes, Arackniss' consternation managed to placate. Pentious felt himself relax feeling that his spider was no longer in so much distress. He continued to pet his hair, feeling the other still clinging onto him.

"Feeling a bit better, now love?"

A timid nod.

"How about bath darling?"

The grip on his jacket tightened. He shushed him gently.

"It's okay, dear. It's okay. I'm going to be with you. We can take one together if you like. Would that be nice?"

A small hesitant nod. Good. With his partner calmed down enough, the Victorian man made his way to the Master Bathroom. He was delighted that Arackniss hadn't tossed the elephant to the side just yet. It was giving him some hope that his plan was actually going to work. Feeling a bit empowered, and obviously greatly concerned about the attack, he knew that after the bath they needed to have a serious talk. It was time for him to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the feelings of a panic attack done right. I did my best people! Do NOT take this as me being an expert! This is all plot relevant and I did intense research! So if I failed, it wasn't a lack of trying!
> 
> Panic attacks are scary (I'm assuming, again NOT an expert, nor do I have experience!). Especially when it's caused by the abusive asshole that's your father! Thankfully, Arackniss has his beloved snake BF! The giant noodle was able to help him in his time of need!
> 
> Of course, after such an ordeal, Pent can't let this be ignored. It's time that the spider understand that what he was doing wasn't good. But would he agree to the treatment? That's a question we'll find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you please, leave feedback! Thank you!


	5. The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time everyone! It's time for Sir Pentious and Arackniss to have their talk!
> 
> Sir Pentious sits Arackniss down to tell him about his idea. Will the spider agree to it?

Chapter 5: The Discussion

The bath was pretty quiet between the two of them. Sir Pentious was currently scrubbing the scented body wash into his lover's fur. It was actually a lavender baby body wash. Though he had poured it into their usual body wash bottle in order to disguise it. If he left it in its original package, the spider would be questioning it. His fur was starting to be incredibly soft and he was loving it. And on the plus side, he was smelling incredible too. He did do research on what could help ease stress, and he learned that lavender was a good plant to use. So naturally he chose the lavender-scented body wash.

From what he's been noticing, he did see that Arackniss was more relaxed after each use. So he was delighted that this was helping as well. He continued messaging the soap into the fur. He had managed to pry the toy out his lover's hands to prevent it from getting soaked with water. It was currently sitting next to them on the counter. Arackniss barely spoke since he came out of his anxiety-induced attack. He hadn't even looked at him since he calmed down. He leaned his head down. His chin almost touching the spider's shoulder.

"Darling, after we are cleaned and dressed, we are needing to have a discussion. It won't be bad. I promise. But it's something I've been wanting to talk about for a while."

The smaller demon tensed. The snake gently shushed him, messaging his shoulders.

"It's okay, Nissy. It's okay. I really mean that it's not anything bad. It's good. I promise."

He slowly nodded his head. He still hadn't spoken yet. That was okay. The panic attack had shaken him up a bit. Once he was satisfied that his fur was cleaned to his liking, he rinsed them off. Arackniss seemed in a more receptive mood once they were out. He didn't grab his plush, so Pentious figured that he was more aware and self-cautious. Damn it. He was still kind of hoping that he'd be a bit more willing to keep a hold of it. That's okay though. Baby steps. He grabbed his robe and put it on.

"I'm going to go make us some tea. You can go and put something comfortable on dear. I'll be back shortly."

With that Sir Pentious made his way to the kitchen to brew some tea. There was a lot to talk about. And he really hoped that Arackniss would receive it well...

* * *

Arackniss did feel a bit better after the bath. He hated when he had his attacks. He always felt so weak and helpless. He didn't like it. But he really didn't know how to control it. He really didn't know how Pent managed to put up with him after all this time. He let out a heavy sigh. His attack left him feeling completely exhausted. The bath did help, but he really wasn't looking forward to whatever their talk was going to be about. He started to head to their room when he saw his elephant on the counter. He hesitated wondering what he should do with it.

He was actually a bit embarrassed that he had clung onto it like a child during his...episode. Though... he had to admit, having it really did help. He didn't really know why, but he was...comforted by it's presence. Maybe it was because it was a gift from Pen? Yea. That had to be it. Because his boyfriend had gifted it to him. What else could it be? He grabbed it and made his way to the room. He wasn't really in the mood to wear anything complicated. So he just settled on a pair of boxers and one of Pent's shirts. He knew that the snake didn't mind as he gushed about it the first time that he did it. So it ended up turning into a habit when he was feeling insecure. Or flirty.

He sat the elephant down on his nightstand. He sat on the bed as he waited for the snake to return. He had no idea what he wanted to talk about. So he was understandably nervous. Pent had said that it wasn't going to be bad. So... he wasn't going to be breaking up with him. ... right? Or was he just saying that? He wasn't so sure. It... it seemed like he was still caring about him.

Or... Or was it an act because he just pitied him? That he was just doing this to clear his conscious before he kicked him out. He nervously gripped the sheets. He really hope that Pent was truthful. Because he didn't know what to do if he was kicked out.

* * *

Once the tea was brewed, Sir Pentious had poured it into some cups. Egg Boi 13 had joined him with the present that he was planned on giving Arackniss earlier. He gently knocked on the door. Not that he actually had to, but it was to let the spider know that he was coming in. He slipped in, giving a reassuring smile at him. He made his way over their bed. He sat his own cup down and handed the other to his lover.

"Here you are dear. This will help ease your nerves."

"...thanks."

"Of course darling." After a couple of moments in silence, he took the package from 13 and handed it to his sniper. "Nissy, I have a present for you. I was going to give it to you this morning. But I think it's even more deserved after what happened."

The spider blinked in surprise. He sat the cup down. He wasn't expecting another gift from him. He took it and opened it to show a shirt. It was a bit large. So he assumed that it was meant to be worn at home. Though he was actually surprised at the words that were printed on it. "I'm the cutest catch" it read, with an adorable fish and a hook. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw it. No doubt that he was blushing.

"I'm not cute." He argued.

It was a weak argument. And he knew that Pent knew it as well. Because the older demon loved calling him cute, adorable, ect. This was basically just an inside joke.

"You are too." The snake pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "You're my precious adorable spider. And the most wonderful and equally adorable catch of a boyfriend ever."

He placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused the heat of Arackniss' blush to increase. God, why was he so corny and adorable? He shifted uneasily.

"Nissy, there's a reason that I've been giving you these gifts recently."

Arackniss grabbed his cup.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Pentious moved where he could look into the spider's eyes. He grabbed his lower sets of hands as his upper pair was busy. His tone turned serious. "Arackniss, I love you. I love you so much that I can't help but worry about you."

"Pen..." The sniper shifted, not liking how the conversation was going. "I-"

"I know this topic isn't something you want to discuss. Especially when it's about you. But _please_ listen to me and be open-minded. Can you do that for me?"

The small spider sighed. He really didn't want to. But when his boyfriend was giving him those pleading, almost puppy-dog like eyes, he couldn't help but cave.

"I'll... try."

"That's all I ask."

The mobster nodded, anxiety starting to take over as the snake gave a quick peck on his cheek. He took another drink of his tea in hopes to distract him. Sir Pentious moved off the bed and grabbed his laptop. He went back over and sat it down.

"Nissy. I have been so worried about your mental and emotional health."

Arackniss snapped his attention up towards him.

"Pen, I'm fine-"

"You are NOT fine!" The Victorian Sinner exclaimed. "You just had another panic attack!"

The spider flinched. He ducked his head down, staring at his cup. Sir Pentious sighed. He grabbed his lover's lower hands again.

"Nissy, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just greatly concerned about you. I know you say that I shouldn't, but I am." He grabbed the computer and held it up to him. "I've been doing some research and I hope that you'll agree to what I'm about to propose."

He sat it back down. The small arachind shifted, messing with the cup in his hands.

"Uh... I can't promise you anything, but... I'll listen."

The inventor grinned at this. Good! This was a good start!

"Okay, I was looking up on coping techniques for you. And I think this one will be very beneficial for you! I found this thing called Age-play."

"Age-play?" Arackniss echoed. "What the fuck is that?"

"I'm getting to that Nissy. It's basically where someone acts in a younger age. Mostly like a small child or an infant. They tend to go all out. Clothing, activities, some even wear nappies, in order to help comfort them."

"Nappies?"

"Oh, yes, in the American term, diapers."

Arackniss did a spit take, as he was in the midst of drinking his tea. He looked up at his lover in shock and rage.

"I am NOT wearing a fucking diaper!"

"Well of course not!" The snake agreed. "I'm not going to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. This is what this discussion is for!"

"That's what yer plan is?" Arackniss crossed his arms. "Because I ain't a damn baby!"

"Obviously not darling. My plan was to just give you some comfort items. Some clothes, toys, an... experiment! Yes! This is just one large experiment!"

The arachnid's many eyes narrowed. He didn't really like it. He thought it was stupid, pointless and overall insulting. Just because he was small did NOT mean that he to be treated like some sort of doll! But he did know that Pentious had never done anything that made him uncomfortable. He was always so patient with him. Always going at his pace. Fuck. He hated him. The stupid snake just knew how to play him. Damn emotions!

"An experiment, huh?"

"Yes! Like I said dear, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. So will you do it?"

He really didn't want to. But the way that he was looking at him, with his eyes shining and a big hopeful smile, he couldn't help but feel his defenses crumble. Fuck. He looked away, not trusting himself. When did he turn into such a damn softie?

"I'll... try it." He quickly pointed at him. "But only for you! I think this is all bullshit, but whatever."

Sir Pentious gave a happy squeak and pulled him into a hug. Arackniss yelped a bit in surprise. He blushed more when his boyfriend nuzzled his cheek. God damn it why was he so sweet and understanding? A kiss was placed on his cheek again.

"Oh this will be glorious! You'll see, Nissy!" He placed him back on the bed, standing up once he was. "I'll go get the rest of the items I bought! I'll be back!"

Arackniss stared as he watched his boyfriend slither out of the room. His head was basically spinning at everything that just happened. There was only one thought that he had that could best describe his situation. _What the fuck had he just signed up for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I originally had planned happening but... DAMN IS PENTIOUS TOO PRECIOUS! He is such an amazing boyfriend and Arackniss can't help but agree to this! I had angst planned for this chapter! Damn you Pentious for being so sweet and wholesome! You ruined my plan to make Arackniss angsty like he should be!
> 
> Okay comedic rant over. But really, Pent is just so amazing and Arackniss can't help but almost agree to whatever he wants. The snake is just so adorkable that he can't deny him.
> 
> *cue Dr. Claw impersonation* I will get you next time, story. Just you wait!
> 
> Arackniss had agree to try Age-play! Will it help like Sir Pentious hopes? Or will Arackniss' skepticism prevent him from following through on his journey to heal?
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And thanks for reading!


	6. The Discussion Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's that wonderful time for another chapter!
> 
> Arackniss and Pentious continue talking about Age-Play. Pent makes sure that his research doesn't go to waste. Arackniss is unsure how to process all of this. Especially when he learns that his brother is involved as well.

Chapter 6: The Discussion Part 2

Arackniss was unsure what to make of all the "gifts" that his boyfriend had gotten for him. Most of it were shirts with similar graphics and pictures that were more child-like in nature. He had to admit, his man was pretty damn smart despite how naive he could be. Pent had grabbed everything that he bought for him for the Age-Play thing. That included his stuffed elephant. How long had Pent been planning on this? There was even a couple of sippy cups and bottles, bibs and even a pacifier. They were all in their packaging. Just waiting to be opened and used. The spider knew that he was not going to degrade himself to the bottles and pacifier.

Pentious had moved himself over to the small desk where he was currently writing. He would look up and scroll through the computer then go back to writing. The snake was determined that all of his time researching the topic that it wouldn't go to waste. He wanted to make sure that his little spider got the absolute best experience for his mental health. He was not going to fail him! He turned his attention to him when he was finished.

"Okay, you may ask me whatever you desire and I'll answer to the best that I can do. If you like, we can also scroll through the Voogel pages together. Would that be acceptable."

"I... guess..." He mumbled.

Pentious nodded.

"Alright then, your first question."

"How long have you been at this?"

"A couple of weeks. I believe it's close to a little over a month now."

Huh. So it wasn't that long. Okay. It was a bit of a shorter time frame that he thought. He awkwardly picked at the covers on the bed.

"So um... since I'm ta be treated like a kid... are there rules 'nd shit?"

"Yes. But I promise dear, nothing is set without your approval. Would you like to hear the ones that I have written down? The ones you don't wish to do will not be applied at all. But there are a few that I really do want on here and I will be firm on those. Is that fair?"

Arackniss swallowed. He was still hesitant about all of this. He nodded. The snake grabbed his notebook and started reading over the rules.

"Rule one: All of your weapons are to put away and off your person the moment you get home. Rule two: You are to dress down into one of your shirts when you get home. Rule three: Unless other wise instructed, all adult tasks are not to be permitted. Rule four: You must vocalize your feelings when you are feeling distressed. If you do not communicate, how am I suppose to help you? Rule five: This is to help with your mental and emotional healing. Sexual feelings and altercations resulting from the treatment is discouraged. Such activities are to be separate. And finally, rule six: Being called "Daddy" during the course of treatment is encouraged."

The mobster took a moment to let the rule sink it. Nothing of them stood out too badly. He didn't like that he had to put his guns away but he could live with it. The wardrobe he could manage as well. The third rule, he was a bit confused.

"What do you mean by adult tasks?"

"Oh you know, cooking our meals, working on your car, cleaning your guns. Those types of things. Don't worry darling, this isn't a 24 hour thing. It's just make sure that you don't feel so overwhelmed."

Okay... he was glad that it wasn't going to be completely take over their home life. His upper arms hugged himself as his lowers gripped his ankles.

"Do I _have_ to tell you everything that's bothering me?"

"Well, no. Just when it comes to this. Like the nappies bit earlier. If I already bought some and placed you in one, I would've said give it the day. If you told me your reasons as to why you don't like it, then I would've put them away to find another use for them. Do you understand?"

Alright then, that made sense now. They were basically just seeing what would or wouldn't work for him as this thing went on. But it still didn't mean that he was going to be excited about it. Rule five he could kind of understand. Though he doubted that he'd find this shit kinky enough to warrant sex. Though number six...

"Do I... really gotta call you..."

He looked away as he felt his face heat up. He was too embarrassed to actually say it.

"I would like that you to, but no. Like I said, we're only doing what you are comfortable. We're both going to be learning as we go on."

He felt a bit better with that. He didn't really feel comfortable calling his boyfriend "Daddy." Especially when he already had a dad in the form of Henroin. Sure he wasn't the best, but he had a lot of stuff on his shoulders! Yea, he knew that many sinners had a "Daddy Kink" whatever the hell that was. He knew that his brother would call people that at times, and it didn't make any sense for him.

"Oh and another thing darling, that I feel is very important."

The spider looked at him warily.

"What... is it?"

"Your brother knows about this as well."

Arackniss felt the world stop when he head that. No. No, no, no, fuck no! Anthony knew!? His snarky, immature, sex-obsessed, asshole of a younger brother knew!? He felt his anger start to rise and he couldn't help but snap.

"You told Anthony!?"

Sir Pentious blinked at him. Tilting his head a bit as if he didn't understand the issue.

"Well of course. He was the only person I knew that had experience with this. He was very insightful as well."

He couldn't believe it. His damn brother knew! He bet that the fucker told all of his friends. Fuck! If the Family knew... if Pop-! No! No! He couldn't do it this with his fucking brother having this ammo to humiliate him! His body was practically shaking with rage. Pent got out of his chair and went to place a hand on his shoulder, but the spider jerked away from him.

"Nissy-!"

He didn't get to finish because the mobster stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sir Pentious was greatly confused on his outburst. He didn't know what his lover was going to do, but he knew that he needed space right now. He just hope that when he came back, he'd still be willing to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I wanted to get this out there!
> 
> Arackniss has learned that Angel Dust knows. Where did he go? What's going to happen now Is he still going to do the Age-Play? Or did it all just go up in flames?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Backstabbing Brother! ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everyone! Time for another chapter!
> 
> Filled with rage, Arackniss goes to confront Angel Dust. It... doesn't go like he expected.

Chapter 7: Backstabbing Brother! ...Right?

Arackniss was pissed. No. He was more than pissed. He was _furious._ He had no doubt that his brother was going to use this against him. He was going to turn this whole thing into a joke, and basically humiliate him to everyone in all of Hell and the Family! Not going to happen! He was tired of being the butt of his jokes! Anthony didn't take anything serious! Didn't take _him_ seriously! And he wasn't going to let his brother get off scot-free for this! He saw the hotel and parked in front of it. He slammed his door shut as he stormed inside. He didn't bothered with knocking.

"Where the fuck is my asshole of a brother!?" He demanded.

Everyone that was in the room had turned to look at him. That consist of the Princess, her girlfriend and the feline bartender.

"He's... in his room." Charlie spoke up, confusion in her voice.

The angry spider didn't give her a chance to continue speaking as he made his way to his younger brother's room. The moment he came up to it, he didn't wait to start pounding on it.

"Anthony! Open up you, _cazzo di merda_!"

After a few moments, said spider opened the door. The taller sibling blinked in surprised.

"Oh hey, Niss, what's-"

"Don't give me that you _culo!"_

The Porn Star blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"If you think I'm going to let you humiliate me in front of everyone-!"

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Arackniss gave an aggravated grunt and shoved him into his own room, slamming the door behind him. He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Using Pent's idea ta humiliate me!"

The younger brother just stared at his taller sibling. He had no idea on what he was talking about. He lazily moved away, picking up his precious pet pig, Fat Nuggets, and sitting down on his bed. He crossed his legs as he sat his pet between them. The ebony spider snarled that he was being ignored by his sibling. He got up into his face.

"Don't act like you're ignore me, _mafankulo_!"

"Kinda hard ta ignore ya if when ya screamin' in my face 'bout somethin' I don't know."

"You do too!"

"Then ya mind tellin' me what it is? So that way I know what the fuck got yer panties in a twist?"

"The Age-play shit! I know you're going to use that against me! And if you fuckin' think that I'm going to let you fuck me over-!"

Angel Dust was shocked. He wasn't expecting his brother to be at his door raising hell. Sure, he did a lot of things to piss him off. But to think that he'd actually out him to the entire Family? Okay that hurt. Yea, they had bad blood in the past, but he wasn't that much of an asshole! How low was that opinion of him was? To think that he'd actually out his brother for something that was meant to help him!? It was insulting! The audacity!

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold the fuckin' phone! I was neva' gonna do that shit to ya!" He spoke up.

The smaller spider snorted, crossing his arms. He only had one set out.

"Yea, right. And why should I believe you?"

"Oh my fuckin' god, Niss!" Angel Dust gripped his older brother's shoulders, shaking him a bit. "Because I do care about you, ya _cretino_!"

The black spider blinked in confusion.

"Wha-?"

"I ain't gunna out you, ya dingus! I'm not that much of an asshole! Fuck! I can't believe ya have such little faith in me!"

"Why shouldn't I!?"

There was a tensed silence between them. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the older's heaving breathing and the soft snuffles from the pet pig. Angel Dust was flabbergasted. Was his brother honestly that insecure in their relationship that he would think he'd go out and publicly embarrass him? Sure he teased him, but that was just what they did! That's what all siblings do! He wasn't that malicious! He gently moved Fat Nuggets onto his bed and stood up. Normally in times like this, he'd hell back. But after what Sir Pentious had told him about his panic attack, it wouldn't be the best course of action at this time. He made his way over to him. Arackniss opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off in surprised when he was hugged.

"Wh-what...?"

"I know we ain't close 'nd we had our issues in de past. But I would neva' hurt ya like that." The Porn Actor pulled away, his upper hands staying on his brother's shoulders. "I jus' wanted ta be part of this ta help ya. We all had ta suffer Henroin's abuse. But you stayed while me 'nd Molly left! Ya don't think we don't worry 'bout ya?"

"I-I-" Arackniss stammered, unsure what to say.

He honestly wasn't expecting this from his younger brother. He was expecting him to laugh in his face. Insults to be thrown. Not... not this. His brother wasn't suppose to be understanding. Or acting like he cared. He was a selfish, pompous, sexual asshole. He didn't give a damn about what happened to him... right? That's... what he always thought from all the jokes that were made at his expense. That he took pleasure in his misery.

"We care about ya Niss! Me 'nd Molly both! We're worried sick about ya!" The white and pink spider continued. "I know you say we shouldn't, but we are! Ev'ry bruise, ev'ry black eye, ev'ry broken bone, we can't ignore that shit!"

The sniper felt his throat start to tighten. A pressure building behind his eyes. He was getting emotional. Fuck.

"Anthony-"

"No Arackniss! No! You need ta hear this! Egglord came to me because he was worried sick about you! He's been puttin' up wit' yer attacks and he can't stand seein' ya like this! _We_ can't stand ta see ya torturin' yaself over that dickhead!"

The little spider couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was not going to cry. He wasn't. He was stronger than this. He wanted to speak but he didn't trust himself to open his mouth without causing himself to dissolve into tears. Which he _won't._ He pulled into another as Angel Dust continued.

"We love you, you idiot. All of us! Me, Molly, and Sir Pentious! Even Fat Nuggets loves you! We jus' want what's best fer you!" He pulled away, his upper hands cupping his face with his lower hands gripping his arms. "Please Niss. Jus' do this fer us. Alright? Please?"

Not trusting himself to speak, the shorter of the two nodded. He was fighting back tears from falling. Angel Dust smiled and pulled him back into a hug. The black spider slowly hugged his younger brother back. It was difficult to think that anyone cared about him this much. He didn't think that actually deserved it. Unable to hold himself back any more. He started to cry. Burying his face in his brother's shoulder. He felt fingers stroking the back of his head as he was pulled tighter into the hug.

"It's alright Nissy. It's alright. Ya ain't got ta be strong wit' us no more. Not any more."

The words sounded nice and comforting, but he was unsure if he could allow himself to let his defenses down. He had spent his whole life building them up. It wasn't going to be easy for him. Not after so long of being on edge. After several minutes of pouring out his emotional distress, he managed to calmed down. He wiped his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears. Sniffling as he did. The two pulled away. Angel Dust gave him a gentle smile.

"Feelin' better?"

A nod.

"Okay. You gunna stay a bit longer or ya are gonna head home?"

"Gonna head back..." The sniper mumbled.

"Alright then." He tapped his nose, smiling at him as he did. "'Nd you behave fer Daddy. He's jus' wanting ta make you feel better. Ain't no shame in needing help, Nissy. If you behave, when I come ta visit, your amazing big brother will bring you a nice treat."

"Little brother." Arackniss retorted.

The Porn Star grinned.

"Not when it comes ta this."

He was pulled into another hug by him before he was escorted out. It felt unreal to think that Angel Dust wasn't going to embarrass him. And that he genuinely cared about his mental health. It honestly surprised him. But... he was kind of glad that for once he wasn't making sexual jokes or out-right dismissing his feelings for once. Feeling like he really was cared about. Once in his car, a small smile tugged on his lips. Sure, the two had their issues, but it looked like that Angel really was going to still look out for him. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad that he was in on this. It might actually be worth it. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that here are the translations for what Arackniss and Angel was saying in Italian!
> 
> Cazzo di merda!- Dickfaced piece of shit!
> 
> Culo!- Ass!
> 
> Mafankulo!- Motherfucker!
> 
> Cretino!- Idiot!
> 
> Awww! Angel really does care about his brother, much to Arackniss' surprised! Family can be a complicated thing. Especially when it comes to your siblings.
> 
> But Angel is determined to show Arackniss that he deserves to cared about. And he's going to do what he can to help out! With that Arackniss is a little more willing to continue with what Sir Pentious has offered. Now, it's time to officially start it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. The First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Though I'm an AroAce and my plan is just to work on more chapters for you all! So here we are! It's time for another chapter!
> 
> After his heart-to-heart conversation with Angel Dust, Arackniss goes back to the Manor. He and Sir Pentious takes the first steps into Age-play.

Chapter 8: The First Steps

Arackniss was currently sitting his car as he tried to calm himself down. While the conversation with Anthony went good, it still didn't really ease the nervousness that he feeling. He was a mobster. The best sniper in the Family. Not... not a kid. But... he did agree to do it. For Pen. Only for his boyfriend. He wasn't really up for it. But at the moment, he did make a promise to him to try. He let out a heavy sigh. Well... he better get to it now. He was going to end up doing it eventually. He exited out of the car and made his way inside.

"Uh... Pen? I'm... I'm back!"

Once he entered the living room, he saw his boyfriend was waiting for him. The Victorian Sinner perked up seeing him. He made his way over, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Nissy! I'm so sorry for unintentionally upsetting you!"

The small spider was currently taken aback. He hadn't realized that his abrupt outburst and leaving had made him worry that he did something wrong. Fuck. He pulled away to look up at him.

"Sorry Pen. Just... shocked that ya told Anthony."

"It's alright. I know that you two haven't gotten along very well." He motioned over to the couch. "Why don't we sit? Do you still have any questions about this?"

Arackniss thought about it. To be honest he was pretty much caught up on what the snake planned on doing for him. He did have a thought that he could just go all out since he did do all that research for him. But a part of him cringed at the thought of having to wear and use a diaper. Yea, no. There was no possible way he was going to degrade himself to that. Even if he knew that Pent wouldn't judge him.

"Nah. Just... let's get started."

"Really!?" He beamed, eyes lighting up. "I'll go get the items and you can choose which one you want to wear and we'll go from there!"

Before the mobster had a chance to say anything else, his lover was gone. Unsure what to do now, he seated himself on the couch to wait. He put his top hands together, as his lower set grabbed the edge of the couch between his legs. He knew that he agreed to do this for Pent. But it didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. How was him being treated like a child suppose to help? It just didn't make sense to him. How was being treated like a child going to help ease his panic attacks? He had not clue. But this was for Pent. And he did tell himself to try anything that his boyfriend suggest at least once.

"Nissy, I got everything!"

He looked over to see his arms full of the items, as well as several Egg Bois carrying things as well. He couldn't help but swallow nervously. He knew this was suppose to help him. He forced an awkward smile to show that he was willing to try this. He watched as everything was placed out in front him. Once again, shirts, the sippy cups, bottles, pacifiers and his new toy elephant.

"You can look over the shirts and pick which one you want to wear right now. The others you can try on another time."

He gave a small nod. He looked over the shirts. All with cartoonish designs. Some with sayings to go along graphics. They were about as close as they could be to childish without out right being labeled as kid clothing. His eyes did catch one with a cute cartoon elephant on it with the words "Little Peanut" on it. There was about two other's with elephants on them, but this one managed to capture his attention.

Seeing that Arackniss was focused on the shirt, Sir Pentious couldn't help but grin. He picked it up, knowing that the spider wouldn't say it outright that he wanted to put it on. He'd be too embarrassed to say it. And because his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him as well. Well, he had no issues in breaking through the walls that he put up. He was making good process. And his efforts were paying off. He held up for him.

"Do you want to wear this one Nissy? It is really cute. I got it because I knew how much you like elephants."

He blushed at that. Pen was such an inventive boyfriend. He kept trying to be, and he always felt second rate because of it. He wanted to be just as romantic and caring about him in return. But he didn't have the romantic experience like he did. The best way he knew how was to at least try something he wanted to do without complaint. He shyly nodded. Not trusting himself to speak. He reached out to take the shirt from him, but he was stopped.

"Nissy, what are you doing?"

He blinked up at him.

"I'm... going to put the shirt on."

"Oh!" He shook his head. "No, no, Nissy. One of the rules was no more adult tasks. And dressing yourself, is an adult task."

He felt his face heat up knowing what this meant. Pen was going to dress and undress him when he was home. Sure the two had seen each other naked and undressed each other from time to time, but that normally resulted in having sex. This... this was intimate. But in a different way. He was... he was basically putting his trust in him. Not just in a physical sense, but emotionally. He swallowed nervously as he nodded. Pentious placed a kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

He started taking off his bowtie, jacket, shirt and tank top. Arackniss did his best to be as compliant as he could. Pentious was being very careful as he manhandled him. He made sure to fold his clothes up and placed them in a neat pile. He then placed the shirt on him. It didn't fit him perfectly like his other clothes. It was bigger. About two sizes bigger. The hem came down to his upper thighs. He blushed at it. He had worn his boyfriend's shirts before. It made him feel better wearing them after he had a bad day at work while he was away working in other cities. It made him feel less lonely as he wear his clothes. After all, they did smell of his lover. It was comforting. But this... this was different.

"Oh you look so cute!" The snake gushed.

The sniper felt his face heat up more. Only the older sinner could get him to blush like crazy. Sir Pentious handed the folded clothes to an Egg Boi.

"Go put these in our hamper."

"Sure thing Mr. Bossman!"

As the Egg was walking away, the inventor turned his attention to his smaller partner. He was currently gripping the hem of the shirt, twisting it nervously in his hands. He went over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. He smiled softly at him.

"How about a movie and I'll make us dinner? Does that sound good for you?"

The younger of the two nodded. It was still weird too him. But he did agree to this. He just had to remind himself that his boyfriend was doing this because he was worried about him. Pentious hugged him and placed him on the couch. He placed a kiss on the top of his head. Without another word, he made his way towards the kitchen to start making dinner. Once the snake was gone, the spider decided to try and take his mind off of what was happening. He started to reach for the remote to turn on the TV. Until his eye caught by his plush elephant.

He seemed to hesitate. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was calling to him. He grabbed both it and the remote. He turned on the TV and switched it over to a movie. As he watched the movie and waited for his lover to call him for dinner, he glanced down at the toy elephant. It wasn't really anything special. Unlike the elephants on earth, this was the Hell version of it. With four eyes and two horns. The eyes were the standard plastic that most toys used nowadays. He wouldn't exactly say it out loud, but he did like it. It was soft. And it more meaningful as it came from his boyfriend. It also helped that it was his favorite animal.

While he wasn't thrilled that he was going to be treated like a small child, he had to admit... right now it wasn't so bad. It wasn't sure what was in store for him. For both of them. But he had to admit, he was at least taking the first steps. And that had to count for something. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss is taking the first steps of doing Age-play! What does the future hold for them as they continue to pursue this? Will the Egg Bois join as well?
> 
> Stay tuned and thank you all for reading!


	9. Breaking Through the Comfort-Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort-zones, we all have one. And this is what this chapter is going to focus on! Well... mostly Arackniss'. Let's see how Sir Pentious handles it!
> 
> Sir Pentious works on easing Arackniss out of his comfort-zone with Age-play. There are some... mix results that Arackniss is feeling.

Chapter 9: Breaking Through the Comfort-Zone

Sir Pentious knew very well that Arackniss has a very small comfort-zone. Getting him to explore outside of it was a task in itself. He also knew that any time that he does try something new, it was because he was only doing it for him. Most of the time it worked, other times, it sent him recoiling. Which he knew that this was something that he needed to help Arackniss get comfortable with. He really hoped that in the long run that his little spider would be more receptive. With dinner made, he decided to help ease him a bit further by putting his drink in one blue sippy cup.

With dinner finished, he carried their plates out into the living room, his tail carrying the sippy cup. With how his living room was set up, the back of his couch was facing towards the kitchen. Naturally, with the Egg Bois and Arackniss, he couldn't see them due to their smaller size. He make his around, holding up the plates of food with a triumphant grin.

"Nissy, I present to you, dinner!"

Said spider's attention was pulled away from the show to look up at him.

"O-oh. Thanks Pen."

The two ate in silence as they watched television. Sir Pentious had noticed he had his elephant in his lower arms. He decided not make a comment, knowing how insecure he feels at times. He managed to notice the signs on when he was feeling low. He would get distant, jerk away when he tried to touch him, little signs that most would assume that he was just in a bad mood. As long as he went at his darling sniper's speed, then everything would be okay. Arackniss shot him a questioning look at the sippy cup.

"It's to help you become more comfortable with what we're doing."

The smaller of the two nodded, going back to his food. The snake notice him shift a bit. Since they've been dating and living together, Pentious was able to know when his lover's mood would change. He liked to believe that he was the only one that could decipher what the ebony spider mood was in. Arackniss wasn't one to smile much. And receiving one was very rare. He liked knowing that he could bring out one of those smiles. It fill him with a sense of pride knowing that he was able to. He gently wrapped his tail around him, knowing that he often felt more secure being in his coils.

It was pretty quiet between the two. Just eating and cuddling. A normal routine for the two. Arackniss had this eating routine that he wouldn't drink anything until he was finished with his meal. Sir Pentious wasn't sure why that was, but figured that's just how it was. He did is best not to make a comment when Arackniss grabbed the sippy cup. The small spider looked over the lidded cup, different emotions flickering in his eyes. Uncertainty, worry, fear, all negative emotions that the snake could see. After a couple of moments, he relented and took a sip.

The Victorian Sinner refrained himself form giving a happy squeal and hugging his boyfriend. He knew this was a big step for him and he was simply overjoyed! But he knew such sudden actions could cause issues. He didn't want to accidentally cause him to have another panic attack. Loud and sudden noises caused him to react badly. Sir Pentious made sure to give him a supportive smile when he looked up at him. It looked like he was looking for guidance to continue. The older sinner would do anything to help show his love and support for his mentally and emotionally disturbed partner. That's what boyfriends did for each other.

* * *

Arackniss couldn't help but feel conflicted about all of this. He knew Pentious offered this to help him, but it just wasn't that easy. He wasn't a kid. He was an adult. The shirts were one thing but the sippy cups, and other childlike items he wasn't fully accepting. He was glad that he didn't expect him to be right on board with this. Knowing that this was pushing him outside of his comfort zone. And he really didn't like be out of his comfort zone. It's not that he afraid of trying new things, it's just that he knew what he did and didn't like.

So the fact that this was being integrated in their life style, and as a way to help him didn't settle well with him. It wasn't that he was opposed to change. He wasn't! In the Mafia, you learned to handle things on the dime. Anything could happen in a blink of an eye. But this... this was so different. And just plain weird. He didn't know why anyone wanted to be treated like a child. What was the point? He just couldn't wrap his head around it. But... his boyfriend only offered this because he was worried about him. And dammit did he hate seeing the upset and disappointed expression that appeared on his face.

He couldn't help but keep glancing at the child-proof cup that sat in across him on the coffee table in front of him. He had no idea what Pen filled it with. Yet he made it clear that it was to help him be more comfortable with the idea of Age-play. Shit... He knew that anyone else offered it to him, he'd throw it back at them with a string of threats and swears. But this wasn't a stranger, or his family. This was Pen. His thoughtful and considerate boyfriend. Who always went above and beyond in making sure that his feelings were taking into consideration. God, why was the snake so thoughtful?

Knowing that it was inevitable, he grabbed hold of the cup and took a sip. Milk. It was milk. With... a hint of vanilla in it. He glanced at him. He didn't know why, but he was a bit hoping that Pent would say the sippy cups were a joke and he didn't have to drink from it. Instead, he got an encouraging nod. He turned his gaze back to the top of his cup. Well, the milk was tasty. Once he was done, he sat it down backed on the table.

"Did you like it?" Pentious asked. "I added the vanilla to sweeten it."

"Yea. Yea it was good Pen. Thanks."

A large smile spread on the snake's face. He knew how any sort of praise caused the him to be absolutely giddy. He shifted uneasily. Feeling a bit self-cautious. Hoping to distract himself, he stood up.

"I'll go take our plates and put them in the sink."

"Oh, okay dear."

Arackniss could feel the cobra watching him as he collected the plates and headed to the kitchen. This was just an attempt to give him some space. Help calm himself down. He knew that they were going slow for his sake. But even then, just knowing what they were doing was filling him with anxiety. He sat the plates down in the sink. It wasn't even that bad right now. He just wore these shirts and drink from the children cups. Nothing that bad. It wasn't like Pen shoved him into a stroller and was parading him around the city. He wasn't like that. Pen would never do something like that.

He already got enough shit for his small size. He gave up counting on how many times someone has mistaken him for a child, or made fun of his small size. He wasn't that small! Okay so he stood at 4'9. He was almost five feet! That was average back when they were alive! Now... Now it was different. Now his short size was more noticeable. He grabbed his arm. Feeling self-cautious. He shut his eyes as the jeers, taunts and derogatory comments played in his mind. The more painful ones coming form Henroin.

It wasn't his fault he was so small. He did his best to make up for it. He worked out, he perfected his aim, he made sure that he available at all times. Out of everyone, Sir Pentious was the only that made him feel that it was okay that he had a shorter size. He sighed as he looked at his arm. He could see the currently cuts that he had given himself not to long ago. He knew that it was a bad way to cope. But to him it was comforting. He ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't do it now. Not when Pen was waiting for him to come back.

Pen wasn't doing this to make fun of his size. It was because he was worried about his mental and emotional health. He wasn't pushing him outside of his comfort zone. He could do this. One step at a time. There was nothing wrong with slowly coming out of his comfort zone. And this was for his health. After all, Pen went out his way to research this for him. The least he could do was put in the same effort, right? It's the least he could do as well. Be more... supportive. Yea. Step a little more of his comfort-zone for this. Looking into this himself should help... right?

Feeling a bit comforted by his decision, he headed back to the living room. He needed to look up this for himself. For the benefit of his health. For Pen's peace of mind. And to help, just maybe, expand his comfort zone. For his health, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss is hoping maybe if he does the research himself, it might help him be more comfortable with agreeing to Age-play. Will it really do what he hopes?
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned this, but I do have a Reddit Account, a Deviantart Account and a Youtube account (no videos on the channel, don't know how), all under the same name. If any of you want to follow or contact me, feel free to do so!
> 
> I do draw as well and you can see my artwork on my Reddit and Deviantart accounts. They're not professional, digital art, like all the other amazing artists. Mine are pencil and colored pencil (I'm old fashioned). So check out my art if you like!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions, ideas and such are always appreciated! See you all next time!


End file.
